Happy Birthday Yamato
by Yamato's Blue Haired Maiden
Summary: Taito, Yamachi. It is Yamato's birthday and Taichi hasn't called yet... Yamato suspects that something is wrong...
1. Default Chapter

Happy Birthday Yamato  
Kinae Ichijouji  
Yamato sighed as he woke up that morning. It was 10:13. He was now, 17 years old. But why hadn't his boyfriend of over a year called him to say Happy Birthday?  
"Well... Maybe he wants to say it in person. This is a big day for me." He flopped back down onto the pillows. Why should he even hope? Taichi wasn't so emotional about these kinds of things. To him, Christmas was just a holiday where you got out of school, Easter was just a day to eat chocolate, and birthdays were just another day. He wouldn't come over for something as frivolous as a birthday.  
He yawned and blinked heavily before throwing himself out of bed and onto the floor.  
"Yamato... Come on... Get your birthday breakfast!" His father yelled.  
Yamato's stomach lurched. Last time his father cooked, He and Takeru wound up with food poisoning. "Uh... That's okay Dad! I think I'll just pick up a bagel on my way to Taichi's place!" Yamato lied.  
"But I've been cooking all morning!" His father whined.  
"But I've got places to go and people to see!" Yamato yelled back as he slid into a clean pair of boxers. He quickly pulled on a pair of baggy blue jeans.  
The scraping of metal on china was heard as Yamato's father yelled, "See if I ever cook for you again!"  
Yamato couldn't take it anymore. He pulled on an oversized red sweatshirt and a red visor. "Just forget your hair for now... You can use Taichi's gel and comb." He told himself eagerly. He loved using Taichi's things almost as much as he loved Taichi himself. It was like he was putting part of Taichi into himself. The loose hairs on his brush were always comforting to feel rubbing against his. Sliding into a pair of red trainers, he ran out the door, unaware of his fathers sobbing.  
"He spends more time with Taichi than he does with his own father... What have I done wrong?" Mr. Ishida asked himself out loud, into the silence of his apartment, occupied now, only by himself.  
Yamato flicked his cell phone on and checked to see if Taichi had called him.  
Nothing. No calls and it was 11:04 now. He turned the corner onto Taichi's street and looked all around him. He could hear sirens wailing in the distance. He walked further; assuming it was only fire trucks rushing somewhere to a fire. An ambulance rushed past him, at least 50 kilometers over the speed limit. A light snow broke out, slowly covering the ground in front of him.  
Sirens continued to wail, but not from behind him, from ahead of him. He slowly began to run, quickly realizing where the sirens were coming from. He made out three police cars, parked in front of the Yagami's apartment building. Tears strained down Yamato's face as he noticed Hikari, sitting down on the front steps, crying uncontrollably. Mr. and Mrs. Yagami soon joined her on the stairs.  
Yamato briefly heard gunfire and saw that the policeman whom had fired it was pointing it very near his shoulder and jumped, towards the street, landing sprawled on the pavement.  
"What the hell are you doing?" Yamato yelled as he stood up.  
One of the police officers motioned for Yamato to look behind him. Yamato did just that and noticed first, the bloodstained snow, following the pool, he noticed a body. A black hood, the kind with a hole for the eyes ad one for the mouth covered his face, a long, black leather jacket was covering his gray jogging suit. His black, gloved hands were grasping only one thing. A knife. Six or seven inches in length, and already stained red with blood.  
He was dead... and it appeared as though he had already killed.  
It didn't take Yamato more than a split second to remember Taichi's devastated family. And Taichi wasn't there. He wasn't with them.  
Yamato walked shakily towards the building, but only made it to the second police cruiser before he broke down crying. "he's gone! Taichi is gone!" He muffled voice echoed in his mind. "How can I accept the fact that my boyfriend died on my birthday? What kind of a birthday is this?" Yamato asked himself. His hand slid down the windsheild, which was currently dripping with water. His hand fell onto the hood of the car. It was hot. Very hot. The police cars had goten there, most likely seconds before Yamato turned the corner. He turned and looked at the body again. "He killed Taichi... and he was going to kill me too..." Yamato's eyes were forced down to the blade. The grip was much tighter now. He quickly looked down at the red snow. He quickly realized that the man wasn't dead at all... He was in fact very much so alive. The `blood' which was in he snow wasn't blood at all. The masked man had hidden packages of warm water in his jacket. He knew he would be caught, so he  
wore a bulletproof vest. Intelligently covering it with a jogging suit, a loose jogging suit.  
Yamatos cell phone rang, startling him. He reached for his pocket and checked the screen. "Odaiba General?" He clicked the `talk' button and held the cell phone up o his ear. His voice sounded shaky as he answered "H-Hello?"  
"Hello, I am Doctor Wong, from Odaiba General. Am I speaking to Yamato Ishida?" A deep mans voice sounded from the other end of the conersation.  
Hikari had made her way over to Yamato and put an arm around his waist, making him feel not only uneasy, but also uncomfortable. He used his free hand to move her arm. "Yes, This is Yamato Ishida. Why do you ask?"  
"We've just had an emergency patient brought in and when we took off his coat, we found a packae in it with your name on it in one pocket and this phone number in the other. We put two and two together and called you. Is there anyway you can get down here?"  
"I guess so... Hang on a sec..." Yamato clamped a hand over the mouthpiece to his phone and turned to face a police officer. "They want me down at Odaiba General... My car is at home, is there anyway I could hitch a ride?" When the police officer responded positively, Yamato removed his hand from the speaker and replied, "I'll be there as soon as I can." And hung up.  
Kinae WARNING, WARNING! DANGER, DANGER! IF THE AUTHOR DOES NOT RECEIVE ENOUGH REVIEWS, THIS STORY WILL BECOME A COMPLETE CLIFFHANGER AND WILL NEVER BE CONCLUDED! Heh... It only takes five for the next part, which is already written... oh and since I forgot a disclaimer in the beginning... I do not own digimon, police officers, red trainers, or clean boxers... though my dad does... j/k... 


	2. Chapter 2

Happy Birthday Yamato  
Kinae Ichijouji  
(Heh... I got my five reviews... thanks go out to all who reviewed my story...Yama's Mine, zara, Cairt, TR, babydragon, Wolf Wing, and Lady Kiriska.)  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story... besides the masked man... and once again... I do not own clean boxers...  
~What's going to happen to Yamato? Read to find out!~  
Yamato climbed into the back seat of the cruiser as the officer slid into the front. "Fasten your seatbelt! You're in for an exciting ride!"  
Yamato listened and fastened his seatbelt, just as the cruiser tore down the pavement. He pressed his forehead against the window and stared at his pale reflection. His skin was ghastly white, his eyes, a sickly shade of blue. His cheeks flushed red as another wave of tears overtook him. It took almost five minutes for them to get to the hospital. Yamato threw himself out of the car, completely ignoring anything, which he might be thinking, or saying. Instead, he concentrated on a mental image of a soccer ball... "He's going to be just fine... He'll be back up and playing soccer again in no time." Yamato rushed to registration. "I'm Yamato Ishida! I' here to see Taichi Kamiya!" The nurse gestured down a hallway. Yamato slowed down, peering in every door until he came to the end of the hallway. There were three doors. East Wing. "No... They wouldn't put him in there... that's for burn victims..." West Wing... "That's for accidents" and... Morgue?!? That's the only place that  
would make any sense! Yamato leaned against a wall and broke down in tears once more.  
"Excuse me... Um... Ahem! Excuse me! Are you Yamato Ishida?" A young doctor, only around 28, walked up to him.  
Yamato turned around and nodded. He looked up and down the doctor, from his sandy hair, down to his blue jeans, underneath his white lab coat.  
"Please, come this way." The doctor headed down the West Wing corridor. "Please wait here." He gestured for Yamato to sit down.  
Yamato obeyed. His cell phone rang again. "Hello?"  
"Yamato! Where the hell are you? I thought you were going to Taichi's place?" His father demanded.  
"Shut up dad... You might wake up this old dude next to me... I'm at the hospital."  
"Are you okay? What happened? Were you in a car accident?"  
"I wish it were as simple as that... I'm not too sure what happened, but when I got to Tai's place, there were police cars everywhere... Some man tried to stab me, but he was shot...He's not dead though... I think he got to Tai first... Hikari was crying... Sow ere her parents... Tai wasn't there... I got a call and so now I'm here..."  
"IS everything okay son? I'll be right there..."  
"Da-" Yamato was cut off as his father hung up... He leaned back into the chair. It didn't take his tired eyes long to fall asleep.  
Yamato looked up at the fireworks in the sky, then he looked at his side. Taichi. How he adored him.  
"Happy Birthday Yamato. I love you." Taichi whispered into his ear.  
Yamato looked down the hill at the city lights below. "This is exactly what I wanted."  
"But I haven't given you anything yet..."  
"Shh... I know... What I wanted for my birthday was to be with you." Yamato placed a finger over Taichi's lips and leaned into his chest. He was warm... very warm... Taichi lifted Yamato's head gingerly with his right had and engulfed his lips with his own.  
"I love it when you make it hard..." Taichi protested as he forced Yamato's lips open with his tongue. His tongue searched into the darkest corners of his mouth, slowly making him feel more comfortable. Yamato slowly forced his tongue into Taichi's mouth. For him, this night couldn't be anymore perfect.  
"Yamato... Yamato... YAMATO!"  
Yamato slowly opened his eyes, staring straight up at his father. "Oh! Uh... Dad...?"  
"Oh... Uh... Yeah!"  
Yamato sweatdropped just as the doctor came out to him. "Taichi wishes to see you, Yamato. Please go straight in. room 212."  
Yamato stood up and walked shakily towards the door. His father began to follow, but a hand was placed on his shoulder.  
"Taichi Yagami requested a private visit. You'll have to wait here."  
"210... 211... 212." Yamato stopped at the door. He knew he should be happy to know that his only true love was alive, but for some reason, he didn't want to go in...  
"Yamato... I know you're there... It's fine... You can come in... I'm sure I'm not contagious..." Taichi called hoarsely.  
Yamato pushed the door open. "I was hoping you were so that that bed could be mine." Yamato gestured to the bed on the opposite side of the curtain. "How are you?"  
"Well... Money has most likely gone to hospitals because I can't feel a thing... I love pain-killers!"  
"I thought you loved me..." Yamato gave Taichi a sheepish grin.  
"Not as much as I love pain-killers!" Taichi responded with a short laugh.  
"What happened? Tell me everything..."  
"All I want to say is I'm sorry... I'm sorry I ruined your birthday..."  
"Taichi... That doesn't matter! All I need to know is that you'll be okay!" Yamato was growing slowly angry with his sickly boyfriend.  
"I can't tell you that... But you saved my life! Your gift got ruined though..."  
"I don't care about material things like birthday gifts Taichi... Just tell me what happened." Yamato was becoming angrier by the second.  
"Fine! I'll tell you! Just chill! I woke up extra early so I could surprise you... I put my clothes in a backpack... and I pulled on a coat... I had it all planned out... I would sneak into your house and climb into bed with you... I'd stick a bow on my head and when you woke up, I'd yell happy birthday at the top of my lungs..."  
"Oh Tai..." Yamato interrupted.  
"Would you shut up and listen? I left my house at 7:08 and I went to the elevator. I pressed the button and waited. I was just about to head for the stairs when the door opened. Somebody grabbed me and pulled me inside, knife held to my throat. He said `You're a fag... fags don't belong in this neighborhood... You're a disgrace to Odaiba... You and your boyfriend.' So I snapped back, I'd rather be a fag than a guy in drag! And he moved the knife to my stomach and stabbed me... I think three times... He shoved me right into the door and that's when I felt it... that's when the pain started... my coat began twisting as he stabbed me in the back. I heard the paper ripping as he slashed through the pocket... he ruined your gift. The door opened to the first floor lobby and he shoved me. He ran out the door screaming."  
Yamato's face went ghastly white.  
"What's wrong Yamato?"  
"He already tried."  
Taichi's face was suddenly equally white as Yamato's.  
Kinae It takes 5 more reviews for me to post the next part. Same or different people... 


End file.
